


T.A.R.D.I.S.: Tinder and Relative Dating In Space

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor puts a dating profile on Tinder.





	T.A.R.D.I.S.: Tinder and Relative Dating In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and not me. I write this for love and not profit.

A dating profile for Doctor Love!  
*********************************

Social inept, fashion-savvy Time Lord seeks quite a screamer with sexy legs for running, making aliens angry and maybe more. 

I am the Time Lord you're looking for.

Hello, Lads and Ladies! I'm learning about important dates in history. Wanna be one of them?

I'm a manic kind of bloke who likes nothing more than running with the right person.

The first thing people usually notice about me is my curious personality, closely followed by my smashing piloting skills. I'm the person for you if you like great legs and ears, particularly combined with plenty of fish fingers and custard.

I work as a Time Lord, helping everyone in the universe. This allows me to exercise my skills: jiggery-pokery and wearing cool hats. Fezzes are cool.  
My life goals include:  
1) Star in the next Star Wars film.  
2) Fall in love with you  
3) Be the best Time Lord I can be  
4) Meet Marilyn Monroe.

If you're the right person for me, you'll be quite a screamer and a good shot with a sonic blaster. You won't be afraid to get into trouble and will have a healthy respect for the Shadow Proclamation.

My ideal date would involve making aliens angry in the Tardis and has a fetish for handcuffs. While we're there, I admire your long legs whilst feeling I'm the luckiest person in the universe.

e

Let me tell you about a funny thing that happened to me last week. I was just helping an elderly Dalek across the road when I was hit by a Cyberman. I regenerated twice. No refractory period and quite the stamina! BOOM!  
May the force be with you.  
Light me fire, Babe!  
Geronimo!

Sincerely,  
Doctor Love


End file.
